Songs to fit situations
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: A few songs to fit caracters thoughts, feelings and situations i have'nt read the books in along time so some of the pairing from charachters to songs might not be that correct.


  
An: These are my first song fictions so don't flame I just found pathetic fallacy links between songs and incidents or scenes I think might've happened or have happened. Be warned I use mobile slang language in places.  
  
Authors note: This think describes how Ginny would feel or Lily when they're around Harry or James. Mainly Ginny though. Britney owns these songs and a few bits from mine.  
  
  
Dear Diary Ops ...... I did it again album  
Dear diary today a saw a boy, and a wondered if he noticed me he took my breath away. Dear diary a cant get him of my mind and it scares me cause I've never felt this way no one in this world knows me better than you do so diary ill confide in you, dear diary today a saw that boy as he walked by a thought he smiled at me,  
And a wonder dose he know what's in my heart I tried to smile but I could hardly believe shall a tell him how a feel or will that scare him away diary tell me what to do tell me what to say. Dear diary one touch of his hand now a can't wait to see that boy again, He smiled and a thought a felt my heart go high diary do you think we'll be more than friends, yeah I've got feeling there'll be much more than friends  
By Britney Spears  
Girl in the mirror  
There's a girl in the mirror a wonder who she is sometimes a think a know her, some times wonder who she is there's a story in her eyes  
Cause the girl in the mirror is crying in the mirror is crying cause of you if a could a would tell her not to be afraid, love will find you like before, there's a girl in my mirror is crying cause of you, and I think her heart is broken, broken in two.  
By Britney Spears  
  
Authors note: This song a think either describes how Hermione could feel, around either Ron or Harry. I don't really dig on pairing them up. Britney owns a few lyrics in this song. Or near the end edging to more Lily and James in the league against Voldermort. The tune is a fast and slow and a little like Girl in the mirror By Britney Spears. It's melodic and a little like a meatloaf song. If not there isn't a tune. It just tells a story.  
  
Broken hearted   
There's a girl in the mirror a wonder who she is sometimes a think a know her sometimes a wonder who she is,  
She's crying, crying, crying cause of you,  
You broke her heart, broke her heart in two.  
In the mirror she'll never smile again, cause of you, I can't believe what I see  
They say in this world nothing lasts 4eva cause the way that a feel is love, when your with me just be near me , some how a know we will pull through, pull through heartache and pain, pain of the deaths we will win in the end we will win in the end. 4eva this way 4eva and a day, I will always love you even if you never love back. I will always be near you, even if you never love back. But know until 4eva I'll make you believe in love again even if you never love back all the heartache and pain never again. Even if you never love back we'll win in the end.  
By Arthur's Merlin  
Author's note: This belongs to Hepburn and is on the Buffy album. It centres on a think Ron or Hermione about each other. Or a really bad break-up and one half isn't contributing to the relationship.   
I Quit  
There was a time when I would go walking backwards round the world if you said your mine and I'd draw blindfolded down the kings road Monday morning if you just for once arrived on time, but you turned into another liar and you came unlike a new love sire, but before you say what you did sire, I'm telling you know I quit, I quit cause loving u's a job I don't need, aint gonna go to work no more I quit, I quit the situations vacant 4 me ain't gonna go to work no more ain' t gonna go to work no more  
I got my hands dirty, while u wrote cigerrates with one I'd hold on time, I tried my hardest I've been conscientious, but I'm taking back that heart of mine u cant roll me round your tongue no more baby its time to clean up your emotional debris and if I'm falling over board please don't save me I'm telling you now I quit I Quit cause loving u's a job a don't need I quit I quit the situations vacant 4 me aint gonna go to work no more. Aint going to go to work aint going to go to work.  
Its to late to say your sorry your just like every other lover a shot comes out and u go running 4 cover and I'm so sorry a cant be your mother, I quit I quit cause loving u's a job a don't need, I quit I quit, the situations vacant 4 me aren't gonna go to work no aint gonna go to work.  
By Hepburn (Warner brothers, Buffy album)   
  
Authors note: Part of this belongs to Westlife; I changed the lyrics to fit the pathetic fallacy. This is either Ron or James thinking about Lily or Hermione right up into marriage if H/R got married. The tune is from Westlife's album Puzzle of my heart song.  
  
Heartache  
  
It's the way she fills my senses it's the way she dances, I feel like I'm losing my defences it's the clothes she wears, to the colour of her hair. She's all I ever need to make me believe in love again. It's the way she smiles, that makes me think she never cries, I feel I'm losing my defences to the colour of her eyes and every little piece of her is right.  
(Chorus)   
Every time I see u the picture seems complete, every time we meet  
Every time u touch me, the feeling is too much your all I'll ever need,  
To fall in love again, I knew it from the start. You'd never cause me Heartache.  
Verse 2  
I can't imagine any greater fear with waking up to find u not here,  
And though the sun would still shine on, my whole world would be shades of blue and black, all I'd ever want is 4 u to come back and love me the way you do.  
I saw u grace across the floor, the way u were your hair not dancing with me, but u asked me and I was at your mercy. I love the way u write, and love me u just might.........  
  
By Arthur's Merlin (some lyrics by Westlife)  
  
Authors note: If you hated it that's life but if you liked it please be nice to me and write a review even if its just a few words.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
